iStart over
by Keshawna18
Summary: Life for Freddie is showing to be great. He's growing up, more independent, and is falling in love. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Before the kiss …...**

Freddie was doing good for himself, with his help with iCarly the show is still an success. So good that a man from there local TV production company in Settle, Mr. Daniel Watson asked for my help in his company. He believes that I can make the company a hit. So he's offered a paid internship for a year and a big pay up before I even started. I always wanted a career in the Production industry, more like entertainment business, or game and web design. Either way it does hurt to have this internship on my resume. My only problem is of course is my mother.

Our relationship has become like a roller coaster. I thought after the talk that she will start treating me better. I mean "come on". Im sixteen, I make good grades, I don't get in trouble , Im respectful to all adults. But she want let me make my own decisions. I think its time for another talk.

Freddie walked into his apartment seeing his mother in the kitchen. Mrs. Benson turned around with dish towel in her hand. She smiled at me and clapped her hands. "Good your home! I just prepared your bath and this time I let you bathe yourself!"

"Mom we need to talk." Mrs. Benson smile slowly faded. Freddie took off his backpack and sat down at the dining table. Mrs. Benson walked to the table and sat down. Freddie took the letter that Mr. Watson sent in the mail to him on the table.

" I want to discuss this letter mom. This opportunity is once in a lifetime opportunity. If I can help produce these shows and make them successful this could be what I need to get into the college of my choice."

"I know son, but there will be other opportunities that will come to you. You shouldn't worry about that. You want have anytime for me and ..."

"Mom stop there. Your doing it again. Geesh can I have some freedom. Mom I love you you know that right? But you have to let me grow, if not now when Im still talking to you what about when I leave for college and there's a chance I wont speak to you. Your pushing me away ma."

Mrs. Benson began crying, Freddie stood up and walked to his mother. He grabbed her hands and got on his knees in front of her. "Mom don't cry. Stop it!"

" Its just that I want to protect you from the world and I know whats best for you." Mrs. Benson sobbing quietly. "Mother I know you think your doing the best for me but I know whats best for me. If I need any help I promise you will be the first to know. You are my mother and I think highly of you, but you have to let me learn on my own. "

Mrs. Benson still sobbing silently. Freddie stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "That's why I'm taking Mr. Watson offer. Im gonna work for him and also mom I moving out...again."

"What! But Freddie I'll do better I promise!"

"Its not about you mom. Not right now its not. Its about me ma." Freddie sighed. " Consider this my 2 weeks notice."

Freddie grabbed his backpack from the floor and walked out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the street from my apartment building. That was a lot of emotions going on in that discussion with my mom. I love her but its time to go. I walked into my favorite gym "Fat Tony's Gym and Martial Arts." I know ironic name huh? He used to be fat Italian guy but one day he just lost it all. He got into mixed martial arts, built a gym in settle. Now its one of the best, one day he saw me walking home and told me I had the potential in MMA fighting. Of course I laughed it off. He invited me to his gym but I denied his offer. I thought he was just trying to get customers. But one day I walked in, and have been hooked every since. I've been training in MMA fighting and of course I was good at it.

Fat tony saw my potential and of course became my trainer. So now 3 or 4 days a week after school I head here sometimes for hours, well until I have rehearsal and iCarly to do. I took my gym clothes out my back pack and changed clothes.

I walked out towards the ring where Fat tony saw me. "Hey Freddie! Whats up I didn't know you were schedule today."

"Im not Tony, I just felt the need to get some emotions out." Freddie jumped in the ring , putting on tape and gloves on his hands. " Woah ! Whats the problem Freddie? Girl trouble?" Fat tony chuckled.

"Something like that." Freddie began sparring with the trainer in the ring. Fat tony climbed up and stood outside the ring. " Well who's the lucky girl? Is it one of those chicks from your web show?"

" Ugh no." Freddie said while shielding a punch. "My mom" Freddie grabbed the trainer and brought him to the ground. He tied him up with his legs and waited for him to submit.

"Whoa Freddie didn't know you got down like that." Tony chuckled. "Not funny Tony. I told her about my plans. Im taking that offer." The trainer tapped out. Freddie released his arm and stood up. He whipped the sweat from his forehead. He helped the trainer up from the floor and left the ring. Tony knew of my situation and he understood my point. "How she take it?"

"Not so well." Freddie began to take his gloves and tape off. Tony came to him and patted his back. "Give her some time Freddie. Give her sometime she'll come to understand."

"Yea I guess. I'm gonna head out back home. Catch ya later tony." Freddie grabbed his back pack and walked out the gym. It was about 6 o'clock Freddie reached the lobby and saw Lewbert at his post.

"Hey Lewbert you got a minute?" Lewbert looked up at Freddie. He checked both sides of him, my guess checking to see if Carly and Sam were with me. "Its just me Lewbert." I can towards his desk.

"What do you want Benson?" Freddie leaned over the counter. " I'm looking for a new apartment within...lets see 2 weeks. I would prefer it be in this particular building. I don't care for the price , I want a nice one. Very spacious and beautiful. And I would love that you keep this between us two."

"Uhmm hmm and how are you going to pay for this big beautiful apartment exactly?" Lewbert asked. "Look I have the money, just find me a couple of apartments in a couple days please."

"Hmph fine but you better have the money." Lewbert went back to what every he was doing.

Freddie shook his head and headed back to his mother apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since I discussed the details with Lewbert. During this week I met up with my new boss, Mr. Watson and he explained the details of my job. It sounds really exciting and I cant wait to start. We agree that I will start when I am settled in my new place and organized. I received my up front payment in the bank today and Lewbert called earlier saying that there was some apartments available to look.

Its very quiet at home now with my mother. I guess you can say I am distancing myself from her. I come home, go straight to my room, do my homework, rehearse for iCarly, shoot iCarly, then come back home, sleep and wake up and do it all over again. All without crossing my mothers path. If I do I usually give her a faint nod or "Good Morning" to let her know at least I acknowledge you. I didnt think she was going to let me go this easy. She is putting up no fight and she just walking around like nothings happening.

I have been packing my things all this week. I was hoping to move out soon. As I head to the elevator to go find Lewbert, Carly came out her apartment . I think she noticed the difference between me and my mom. But she never said anything about it. I guess she's waiting for me to tell her instead. I didnt tell anyone yet that I got an internship or that Im moving out again. I guess Im not ready yet.

"Hey Carly. Rehearsal today?" We both started walking to the elevator. "No not today. We can reschedule it for tomorrow. I have way to much homework to do. Hey Im meeting Sam at Groovie Smoothie for a homework session. You want to come?"

We entered the elevator and I pressed the lobby button. "No thanks I have other things to do right now. Plus my homework is finished. Even though the amusement of seeing Sam do homework would be great. But I have other priorities right now." I chuckled a little when thinking of Sam. "Oh ok. So other things?"

The elevator binged and we was on the lobby floor. I walked out first and turned to her. "Yea other things, I'll see you later Carls." Obviously wanting me to explain, but I didnt.

"Ok Freddie . Don't forget rehearsal moved to tomorrow." Carly said as she walked out the entrance. I walked to the lobby and looked for Lewbert. He wasn't at his stationed so I ringed the bell. Lewbert popped his head up from under the table , hitting his head on his way up. "Oww! Who ringed that darn bell! You mangy kids! Oh Benson!" Lewbert was rubbing his head.

"Hey Lewbert, I'm here for the apartment looking."

"Yea Benson I figured. Come on lets get this over with and do not waste my time." Lewbert grabbed a clipped board and began walking towards the elevator. "Come on Benson." I followed him to the elevator and up to the first apartment.

2 hours later.

We looked at 8 apartments and I still haven't found what I was looking for. I couldn't see me paying so much for something I don't like. Lewbert was beyond annoyed with me, but who cares. "Well Benson you have seen all I could find in this building. Maybe you have to find another complex because I cant seem to help you."

"There has to be something Lewbert. Anything?" Lewbert looked at the clip board and flipped a few pages over. There is a 2 bedroom loft and 2.5 bath on the same floor as your iCarly crew. A couple doors down, fully furnished so if you like if it's gonna cost a little more." Lewbert flipped his pages back over and looked at me and smiled. "Lets go see it."

We took the elevator to the next location to apartment 8=K. It was the next hall from mine and Carly's. Carly apartment was 8=C and my mother is 8=D. At least there is some distance, we walked inside and I immediately knew this was the one.

I walked in to the open area which was the living room. It had a sectional half a circle sofa surrounding a fireplace. Above the fire place was a flat screen plasma HD. 2 Otto man in the center . The living room was huge. We walked towards another open area where the dining room was located. It was a table seated for 8. it was beautiful the table was some kind of wood. It had beautiful details. I walked to the kitchen, it was very spacious. Two door fridge , with a two door oven, beautiful counter top and an island in the middle. There where many other appliances like stove, microwave, and toaster over. Fully furnished kitchen.

I walked out the kitchen I turned to the open hallway and walked down it. I opened one door and it was a laundry room. It was a washer at the bottom and dryer on top. They were rails along the wall for hanging up clothes. There was a pull out table from the wall for the folding of clothes.

I shut this room door and headed to the bath room . It was small but decorated beautifully. This must've been the half bath. It was a toilet and sink in this bathroom, most likely this was used for guest. I walked down farther to find the last room which was a bed room. It was big and had a queen size bed set. There was a nice sizable closet and a personal bathroom also with a shower.

I walked back towards the living room and was ready to see up stairs. I climbed the spiral stairs to the open loft area. It a big area, not really furnished, it had to be bigger than the iCarly set. On one side was where the balcony was located. I pushed the doors open and felt instantly the Seattle breeze. I walked out on the balcony . It was two balcony chairs around a small table. And two long chairs on the other side.

I walked back in and shut the door. The loft area was spacious and I could do something to it. I saw a fire place on the other side of the loft . It was a bar stand against the wall of the loft. It still had fully furnished alcohol on the racks. It had stools lining against the bar stand. It was cool. I turned looking for the master bedroom. Lewbert showed me where , I had to open double doors to a beautiful master bed room. It was a huge king sized bed, walk in closet, and a huge bathroom.

"So Benson did I save the best for last?"

I turned to Lewbert with a huge smile on my face.

"I'll take it!"


End file.
